Someday We'll Be Together!
by MaggieFrost
Summary: It's Tree Hill High's school reunion, so lets see what all the Tree Hill teens that we laughed with or at and were inspired by have done with themselves since graduating or attending Tree Hill High!
1. Chapter 1

*authors note* I thought it would be kind of nice to do a couple of Reunion chapters for the Tree Hill high graduates, I don't know how well it will turn out because I only have a rough idea of what I want it to be and sometimes I may lack in presenting the essence of the characters but give it a chance and please give me as much feedback as you can! Read, review and Enjoy

Love Maggie Frost*

Live on Through: Someday we'll be together

Haley briefly walked past the laptop perched on the desk on her quest to pick up all the toys that her two children had managed to spread across the whole entire house, she wasn't quite sure how they had managed it in the time that she had picked them up from Brooke's an hour before bed, considering the house was spotless when she left that morning it was obviously a time record she put her hand on her stomach and imagined what it would be like when she had these two babies growing inside of her. As she went to turn the light off and head upstairs the computer made a noise that indicated that someone was trying to video call them and so she and the stuffed duck in her left hand walked across to the computer and clicked the 'answer' button on the screen. The curly blonde flashed upon the screen with a giant smile upon her face instantly making her mouth curve upwards.

"Hey Foxy HJS" Peyton said with a chuckle in her tone

"Hello sister in law, what's up?" Haley asked as she swept her hair behind her ear

"Do I need to have a reason to call up one of my favourite Tree Hill girls?" she said before smiling "So what's going on at your house? Sounds shockingly quite"

Haley laughed, looked over her shoulder and then turned back to the camera "Jamie is sleeping at Chuck's, Lydia is asleep and Nathan is supposed to be giving me a present"

"Oh La La, I suppose your old and wise enough to know what a "Present" from Nathan Scott is" she said with the included hand gestures and a wink as Haley threw out a killer laugh which could have woken up the whole neighbourhood "Anyway I should probably get to the point of my impromptu call shouldn't I?"

"Mhmmmm" Haley said with a smile

"So I got an invitation today and I am guessing you got one too" Peyton said watching as Haley knelt down to presumably pick something up before coming back up and sorting through what looked like her mail, she seemed to identify a certain envelope and then began to open it in front of the camera, she was mid read when Peyton let out a shrieking laugh which darted her gaze upwards

"What happened?" Haley said confused

"Why is Nathan wearing that outfit?" Peyton asked between loud outbursts of giggles which drew her husband over to the computer screen too, looking intently at his brother's living room trying to locate what his wife was laughing at. Haley turned around in her seat and looked left to right "He is hiding behind that couch" Peyton said as Haley jumped off the office chair and began her search

"This is like a weird version of where's wally" Lucas said over Peyton's shoulder, they had assumed that she had found him when she collapsed on the couch in fits of giggles, and as she composed herself she leant over the couch and dragged Nathan across to the computer, standing on her tippy toes and pinching his ear

Peyton and Lucas laughs echoed across the monitor "What the hell is that?" Peyton asked in her high pitched laughing tone

Lucas was quick to jump in and inform his wife "That would be a Blonde Viking costume" he said as Peyton looked up at him all confused "Well you see Haley thinks Blonde Vikings are hot, I think you are rocking the look Nate" Lucas said before waving and walking away from the monitor as Nathan struck a pose and Peyton laughed

"I think you are enjoying this a little too much, I'll meet you upstairs" she said as Nathan waved goodbye to Peyton and then turned as Haley slapped his ass before he walked out

"I better make this quick so that you can go join your hot Viking, so I got an invitation today"

"Oh yeah that's what I was doing" Haley said returning to the envelope she had put back on the desk and opening it groaning as she finished reading it.

"Ha ha so you got to the punch line then" Peyton said knowing full well that Haley wasn't completely listening to her

"Seriously a High school reunion, no one could make me feel as old as I feel right this very moment"

"I know, I know but there is a point to this call"

"Sorry go ahead" Haley said getting back to reality

"Lucas and I have decided that we are going to come down for it" she smiled as Haley squealed "And Brooke is picking us up from the airport but since she has only two bedrooms in that gorgeous house of hers so I was wondering if we could crash at yours, we only need like a tiny bit of floor and we will be happy"

"Are you kidding me?" Haley asked

"If you don't have the room it is fine, we will completely understand…"

"Peyton shut up of course you guys can crash at our house"

"Yay, Love love love you, okay better let you get to your Viking" she said before blowing a kiss and hanging up on the video call.

"UGH" Haley said storming into the café and throwing her bag down on a stool at the front counter and then sitting on another one as Brooke walked over from serving another customer

"What's up gorgeous?" she said leaning on the counter

"I hate this whole high school reunion thing, I get it, it will be nice to see what everyone that I have lost along the way has done with their lives but I mean it's a big beauty contest, right now I am pregnant and not the slightest bit attractive and I just don't think I am up to it"

"You cannot use the excuse that you are washing your hair that night"

"I wasn't going too, I am more mature than that, I have kids now…..so I was just going to say Lydia was teething and that I couldn't leave her with the babysitter"

"You know what" Brooke said walking around the counter and latching onto Haley "The only reason to have kids is to use them as an excuse to get out of things you really don't want to go to" she said as Haley laughed "And you know what else" Haley looked up at her "I can guarantee that you will be one of the hottest women at this reunion, but not the hottest cause that would definitely be me" she said as Haley smiled, turning around and hugging her fully

"Hey weren't you supposed to be picking up the other Scott's from the airport?"

"Yeah, I've got it covered"

"Davis baby you're making daddy dizzy" Julian said sitting on a plastic airport chair as one of his one year old boys ran around in circles in front of him, the airport wasn't very crowded, obviously there was a lull, not many planes arriving not many planes leaving so while he was watching the little boys carefully, cause Brooke would kill him if anything happened to either of them, he did let them have a little freedom knowing very well that if he made them sit still in the stroller that they would get antsy and become more temperamental making this airport experience a little too intense. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his more adventurous son climbing up the water fountain, he quickly got up from his seat and ran over yelling for Davis to stay where he was. Just as Jude went to leap into the water fountain Julian grabbed him and put him under his arm heading back to where they had been sitting.

"Pool?" Jude asked not really sure why his dad hadn't let him go for a swim

"No little man that isn't a pool" Julian said as they made it back to the blue plastic chair where Davis stood, Jude still upset about the whole no swimming thing dropped the bottom lip as his dad scooped him up into his arms trying to soothe him before the tears set in. "We can go home soon and get your scooter okay?" he asked as the little boy nodded against his neck "and hey Juice boxes for all" Julian announced full of excitement

"I'll take one Papa Smurf" she said as Julian turned around and saw the two blonde bombshells standing behind him, he let out a chuckle and his killer smile before she walked over and hugged him before drawing her attention to the boys who looked intently at her three year old daughter, she smiled before looking back to Julian.

"Brooke is pretty fricken excited"

"Me too, now where is my juice?"

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

*Authors Note* my intention with this story is to go back into the relationships that were formed or the lack thereof back in the Tree Hill high school days, but I also want to develop those relationships to fit in with how the Tree Hill-ians have developed, and what they have developed into ten years after they left high school. But another thing I feel that now that they are having families they sort of don't hang out together and be young, it's all about the kids so I thought that this could be a perfect excuse to merge their new personalities with some of their old characteristics! I hope you enjoy and review*

Some Day We'll Be Together: Chapter two

"This feels like prom all over again" Haley said walking out of the bathroom with a sulky look on her face wearing a dress that wouldn't zip up to the top "Minus the crutches" she added as her husband sat on the bed across from her doing his shirt up. "Do you get me pregnant on purpose for these sorts of occasions?"

"Oh no my plan has been revealed, whatever shall I do now" Nathan said standing up and hugging his wife before kissing her stomach and walking out of the bedroom, telling her that he would meet her downstairs in twenty minutes and that she looked gorgeous. As he walked down the steps knowing full well that Haley would take at least half an hour, he spotted the couch and laughed, his big brother was sitting with the two little girls jumping around all over him as Jamie sat on the edge of the couch talking to his grandma and Nathan's mother, Deb was taking Lydia, Sawyer and Jamie for the night back to her house so that the parents didn't have to stress about getting home at any particular time. Deb had brought a house about half an hour out of Tree Hill and currently was sharing her house with her brother Cooper; Nathan loved having her closer to them again. He got behind his daughter and scooped her up into his arms before flopping down onto the couch next to his brother; Lucas turned to him and smiled "You do know that we are going to be waiting here forever for those girls"

"Oh I know"

"Okay so they go to bed at seven thirty but since it's a special occasion and Grandma Sylvia is staying over they can stay up till eight, there are movies in the cabinet, snacks in the pantry, and…. I've forgotten something" Brooke said with both hands on the bench leaning and stressing fully dressed and ready to go to this reunion.

"Babe stop stressing" Julian said wrapping his arms around her waist "Mum babysits all the time, she knows where everything is and you know what else?" he said as she turned around in his arms

"What?" she said looking at him; the high heels made them similar heights

"She knows all the emergency numbers too" he said with a cheeky grin on his face

"Now you're just teasing me" she said leaning in and kissing him

"What do we have here boys, can you say YUCK" the red head in the corner said holding one of her grandsons and holding the others ones hand, the hand that wasn't in his mouth as Brooke and Julian continued to hug yet looked at their two sons "You two are supposed to be going" Sylvia said as Brooke snapped back into action, grabbing her handbag and heading towards the door before she turned back to her step-mother

"Are you sure everything is covered?" she said kissing the tops of her boys heads

"Everything is fine! Now you two get out of here"

They all managed to park at similar times and met at the steps of TRIC, the music was already blaring, Peyton stepped up onto the first step and turned to them all stopping them from coming up the steps, everyone looked up at her with confused looks on their faces "No matter what guys we have to stick together" she said as Lucas laughed "No I mean it, you hear all those horror stories of people getting stuck talking to those people that they didn't want to talk to in high school and definitely don't want to talk to now"

"Amen to that" Brooke said before she and Peyton turned and they all began to climb up the steps.

"This Is total Déjà vu" a voice bellowed from behind them, making them all turn and smile at the man standing behind them

"Oh my god I thought you weren't coming because you didn't RSVP" Brooke said running down the stairs and hugging him with Peyton and Haley quickly following and doing the same, Peyton next.

"Hey Jakey boy" she said wrapping her arms around him and smiling, everyone said their hello's and made their way inside, as they all walked in and looked into the crowd of people mingling in front of them they looked back into the past and remembered not only all the memories they had shared with everyone in this room but also how they had all changed from that last day of school, And even though Peyton had made them promise, they all went their separate ways and began to mingle.

"Can you still do your Elmo impression?" she said walking up behind Lucas through the crowd, he was standing at the bar and turned his head before letting out a laugh and pointing at her

"Hey it was Lord of the rings" he said before she laughed "How are you doing Glenda?" he said as they briefly hugged

"Pretty good, there is someone I would like you to meet" she said with a massive grin on her face as Lucas looked on eagerly and she indicated someone behind him to come forward, shortly after a man showed up throwing an arm around her waist and smiling at Lucas "This is my husband John" she beamed

"Whoa Congratulations, I bet your mum is thrilled" he said as she laughed

"I'm pretty sure that she cried when I told her that I was dating him, she sobbed when I told her I was marrying him and she said 'it's a miracle' for a whole week" she laughed

"Here" he said passing her a bottle of water, she looked it up and down and sulked a little bit at the bottle in front of her "I promise when these babies are born I will get Chase to make you the biggest Margarita in the world"

"You promise?" she said looking up at her laughing husband before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the pool table where Brooke, Peyton and Bevin stood mid game. Peyton hit her ball into the hole and did a victory dance before passing the stick to Brooke and kissing her cheek and going over to stand next to Haley who had her phone in her hand "You checking on the kids again?" she getting Haley's attention before Haley nodded "They will be fine"

"Oh I know that, but it's just weird I spend practically all my time with my kids and I was thinking how nice it was to be out and catching up with people that I hadn't seen in years and then I remembered that I'm not with my kids and I felt…"

"Guilty?"

"Yeah"

"I get it Tutor Mum, but you have to throw the apron away and put on the high heels at some point"

"I don't fit into any of my high heels right now" she said as Peyton laughed and they both turned their attention back to the pool table where Brooke was about to take her shot. She placed her hand on the table and prepared to shoot when she felt someone jab into her sides, she jumped around ready to tell her best friend that cheating wasn't the answer but was faced with a whole other person completely; Felix the old Friend with Benefit, and while she believed solely in second chances she felt herself feel those same emotions she had felt the last time she had seen Felix and all second chances were out the window "What are you doing here? Last time I checked you got expelled from Tree Hill high, also last time I checked you weren't invited to this" she said as he smiled smugly back at her before a similar woman came up and dragged pushed him away and looked at Brooke

"I'm so sorry about that, I told him he could come with me if he promised to not cause any trouble" said his still gorgeous sister as Brooke pulled her into a hug before Peyton walked over

"Anna" she said before going in and hugging the brunette

Brooke stood up on the stage and stepped towards the microphone and within one "Hey guys" all eyes were on her "It feels like just yesterday that we were all very hormonal teenagers, but in actual fact it was a lifetime ago, I personally feel that we were all very lucky with the diversity within our year level and I would really like to say that I am so excited and so thankful that all of you could make it tonight so raise your glass to Tree Hill High" she said doing what she asked as the crowd did the same "Oh by the way I would like to announce that the D W Not I cab will be back in action for one night only courtesy of our one and only pregnant Haley James Scott, So you know enjoy your night and remember" she said as the audience clapped for her and she got off the stage and went into Julian's arms as he kissed her forehead, she looked around the room and smiled but her eye got caught on one lone woman who waved slightly as they remained in eye contact. Somehow Brooke's feet were just moving, like something possessed. She had wondered what this very moment would bring, a slap, a yell but as she got closer her eyes began to well and when she was less than a metre away from her Brooke's arms opened and dragged her in.

"I'm so sorry" the girl said nuzzled into her neck

"Forget it, I just need to know that you are okay" Brooke said kissing the Red heads cheek "I missed you bitch!"

"I missed you too you Slut" Rachel said

To be continued!

*Authors Note* so that is just an insight more old characters coming up and more depth into the ones that have already shown up, coming back to showing where all these characters are at! Hope you enjoyed!*


	3. Chapter 3

**Someday We'll Be Together – Chapter three**

"So is your little hissy fit over yet?" a voice just over her shoulder said speaking close to her ear, but she didn't assume it to be sexual, it was the only way any conversations were going to be had at TRIC tonight due to the loud music and every single person was joined in on a conversation themselves. Brooke turned around and his smug grin was looking at her, she had to admit that he had aged pretty well. Brooke smirked slightly and picked up her drink, pretending to take a sip before throwing the contents of the glass in his unsuspecting face

"Now it is" she said with a smile and a slight laugh as he wiped his face and also let out a laugh.

"You're just as feisty as I remember; Feel like rekindling our friends with benefits relationship"

"Married, Sorry" she said showing him her ring finger where her huge wedding ring sat shining back at him "Two kids, Very happy!" it wasn't a piece of information that needed to be added, she just liked to say it aloud especially tonight when she was reminded of her high school days.

"Me too" he said with a smile as she looked on him all confused

"Married?" she asked him with this shocked tone in her voice

"No way, I meant happy! But I do have a little boy, his name is Michael he is about eight" he said reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet, showing off this picture of his little boy smiling, Brooke smiled widely and then pulled her phone out of her clutch bag and turned it to show him a picture of her boys.

"This is Jude and Davis, they are two years old" this sharing of personal information sort of opened all sorts of conversation, and for some reason Brooke didn't mind, Felix seemed like he had grown up since high school. Peyton stood with Julian and Chase at the other side of the bar looking across as the conversation, whilst Julian and Chase had their own conversation, Peyton leant back from the bar and both the boys turned to look at her "I feel like walking up to them and making out with Brooke so I can turn around and ask him if that is 'dyke' enough for him, but apparently we are grown up now" Peyton said, she hadn't really thought about the whole 'dyke' on her locker thing for such a long time, it wasn't really necessary, she planned on one day telling it to her daughter as an example of not letting things get to you but having Felix standing right in front of her brought it all back at to her.

"Don't let that stop you" Julian said to Peyton in relation to the kiss scenario Peyton mentioned

"Yeah please don't let it" Chase added before Peyton slapped his arm and then Julian's with a massive smile on her face.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Mouth was standing with his arm around Millie when Brooke walked up to him and whispered in his ear, he kissed Millie's cheek and then walked up onto the TRIC stage, he remembered Haley standing on this stage when they were in high school and spilling her guts out in her songs, he didn't think he would be standing up here ready to do the same

"Hi everyone" he said picking up the microphone as the music dimmed and the crowd in front of him turned to face him "I would like to perform a little song for you, Just kidding." He said with a laugh "I'm actually here for my friend Jimmy Edwards who is unfortunately not here with us today, which sucks because I know that if he was he would be sharing with us all how amazing his life had become. I remember sitting at the river court with our microphone and our booth which Junk was constantly telling us didn't exist, anyway I want to announce the Jimmy Edwards scholarship for budding commentators, So let's raise our glasses to Jimmy Edwards, an amazing friend and a fantastic co-commentator" he said as the crowd raised their glasses, he felt tears well up in his eyes at the sight before him.

Millie stood in the crowd with this look of proudness and this feeling of luck for having Mouth in her life as he hopped off the stage and talked to all these Tree Hill graduates who she could tell were congratulating him when a woman came up and stood next to her with her dark blonde hair tied up in a bun, Millie turned to her and she smiled "You're with Mouth aren't you?"

"Yes Marvin and I are together, have been for a while now" she said in a way of marking her territory as she recognised that this had to be one of Mouth's ex's, and last time she had met an ex it hadn't really gone that well.

"I'm Shelley" she said holding out her hand to greet Millie

"Millicent" she said in response as their hands met, there was this sort of silence after that, neither of them knowing what to say next, Millie knew about Shelley, they had talked ex's, the silence was broken when Alex walked over and weaved her arm into Millie's, Millie looked at her friend a little confused

"I just have to stand here for a minute, the guy over there, No no don't look" she said using her other hand to drag Millie's face back around "He keeps hitting on me, and Chase is behind the bar so I can't hide behind him cause apparently it's a 'health a safety' issue if I stand behind the bar and hide behind him, so you just became my human shield" Alex said as Millicent smiled at her, she was glad that Alex had broken up the awkward situation

"Well it was lovely to meet you Millicent" Shelley said with the most genuine smile

"Who was that?" Alex asked as Shelley walked out of earshot

"That would be Marvin's ex-girlfriend who he lost his virginity too" she said looking to Alex

"Whoa, come with me we will get Chase to make you a little something something" she said as she turned Millie in the direction of the bar.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Nathan stood with his arms around his wife, he just let his fingers linger upon her stomach, and he loved keeping his hands there, just letting them rest there, it was so intimate and so loving and Haley certainly didn't mind, It made up for all the times Nathan had to be away for recruiting. They just stood there swaying to the music, a smile on Haley's face as she looked off into the distance; Nathan remained with his lips pressed against the top of her head her hands looped around his neck. They were so engulfed and content with each other that they remained oblivious to the world surrounding them or those that watched on and were drawn out of it when a man that they both recognised walked up to them, they hadn't seen him for a long time but that was the same with a lot of the people in that room.

"Hey Marcus" Nathan said letting go of his wife who did the same and threw a hand out for him to shake, as Haley went in to hug him.

"Congratulations" Marcus said indicating down to the bump protruding underneath her dress, he had obviously been paying attention to Brooke's speech because while she did have a bump it wasn't that noticeable yet. Haley nodded and smiled to his comment as a way of saying thank you "I just really wanted to thank you, I wouldn't be here or what I am today without your help, you Nathan for convincing Haley to take me on and tutor me and Haley of course for putting up with me for that year and getting me through it all, so just thank you"

"Aww" Haley said with the same smirky little smile she always got when she was being complimented, she had loved getting compliments and good results from her students from the day that the boy she tutored came up to her at the burning of the boat ceremony to when she was in the class room teaching to right this very moment. "You are so very welcome Marcus, it was totally my pleasure"

"May I have this dance?" Marcus asked holding his hand out to Haley, Haley smiled and looked over her shoulder to Nathan before turning back to Marcus

"Definitely" she said putting her hand in his and walking towards the dance floor

"Mind those hands" Nathan yelled over to them as the slowly walked off into the distance

"I will man I promise" Marcus said with a smile as he put both hands up into the air in a 'I didn't let the dogs out' way

"I was talking to Haley" Nathan said as Haley looked at him in a sort of humoured yet slightly embarrassed look. Nathan stood on the wall laughing at his own jokes and watching as his wife's dance moves when a beer was placed in his line of vision, he turned and laughed as Jake did the same "I'm supposed to be sympathetically not drinking for Haley"

"Ah then I better take this then" he said bringing it back to himself before Nathan quickly took the beer from him.

"Surely she won't mind me having one especially while she isn't looking" he said as Jake laughed beside him, taking up a position next to Nathan him to looking out onto the dance floor "How is your girl Jake?" Nathan asked

"Jenny is really good, she has hit the land of teenagers and hormones but she is pretty good with me, it's Nicki she is clashing with, which sucks for Nicki but it means I get my girl more, she is there this weekend so I hope they don't clash" he said before reaching into his back pocket and getting his phone, he already had the picture open obviously this wasn't the first time he had been showing the picture tonight.

"She is so grown up now" Nathan said taking Jake's phone and taking a closer look before giving back his phone

"Yeah, How are your kids going?" he said putting his phone back in his pocket

"Well Jamie is ten and well he is fun at the moment, Lydia is two and she is just a little Haley, not that I mind and well Haley's pregnant with Twins so in a couple of months we will be stressed to the max" Nathan said with a laugh, he was really looking forward to the chaos that his new babies were going to bring, considering their first two kids had turned out so good that he had no fear about these two. Nathan then got his phone and did the same thing Jake had done just moments before; showed off his kids.

"Wow she is gorgeous" he said as he looked at a picture of Lydia "You're going to have to get a baseball bat" Jake said as Nathan looked at him confused "To fight all the boys off with"

X-x-x-x-x-x

Julian had finally caught up to socialiser bunny Brooke and had put his hand in hers to avoid losing her for a second time that night, he knew the people that Brooke still stayed in contact with or those that were in Tree Hill still but compared to the vast amount of people spilling into TRIC he assumed that he knew about a tenth if even that of the people in the room, plus he was sick of people coming up and telling him that they 'didn't remember him' and when he would tell them that he was married to Brooke Davis they would scoff to say 'as if' or that's what he imagined anyway. "You having fun baby?" Brooke asked with her gorgeous grin and her perfect eyes, he simply nodded and brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Julian come with me I want you to meet someone" she said reclaiming her hand and walking into the crowd, he practically had to run to keep up to her.

"Julian this is Rachel Gatina, we were roommates and enemies, and I haven't seen her for a very long time" Brooke said as though that fact alone was choking her up as she took Rachel's hand and Julian put a hand on the small of her back.

"Hi Rachel" he said as he put out his other hand to shake hers with, she greeted him as well. Brooke didn't ask him to go but he could sense that she really wanted to catch up with Rachel, he had heard the stories, he had heard her pine for Rachel to just come back, he had heard the worried tone in her voice when she talked about her, so he left them and walked over to where Peyton stood. Their relationship was far less awkward now than the one they had had when Julian had come to Tree Hill the first time. She was talking to a black haired woman who walked away. He waved and she smiled "Hey Dude" he said putting an arm over her shoulder.

X-x-x-x-x-x

They didn't know how it had happened, they had somehow just ended up here, barely a word was exchanged like it was just implied that they would go there when TRIC closed for a night. They all taxied over to the River Court and threw on whatever scarves and jackets they could find. The reunion may have been over but the night was far from finished.

To be continued!

Next chapter will be the last one of this story and then I will be starting a new story!


	4. Chapter 4

Someday we'll be Together – chapter four 

They had gotten the ball from out of the back of Nathan's car, wasn't really a surprise that he had one on him, Chase had brought alcohol from TRIC and everyone else just brought their presence. Peyton ran past Nathan and stole the ball from under his arm before running onto the court and throwing the ball into the hoop, yelping with joy as it went in. Everyone else rushed to the court other than Mouth and Haley who sat down together with linked arms on the picnic table which they had sat on so many times before, they watched and laughed as Alex toppled over throwing the ball in her high heels, it was just like old times but with some new additions, additions that they all loved. Haley looked over her shoulder before unlinking her arm from Mouth's and excusing herself for a moment, she walked over to the car park and knocked on the window of the dark green car, he unlocked the door and she quickly jumped in, Mouth looked back at her briefly and she waved as though to tell him that she was fine. They sat in silence for a moment just watching the girls walk off the court and the boys walk on through the windscreen and the moment the first basket went in he spoke

"I sat right in this very spot with Keith all those years ago, watching Lucas play, he believed so much in that boy but sometimes I wonder if we hadn't of sat here, If I hadn't put Lucas on the team, If Keith would still be alive" he said, she could tell that the old man was getting very emotional about this whole thing, she put a hand on his and he looked up with his big eyes.

"Look around you Whitey, all that and all this" she said indicating outside and then resting her hand on her own stomach "Is thanks to you, If you hadn't of listened to Keith, if you hadn't accepted Lucas onto the team all that surrounds us now wouldn't have happened, while we have suffered the loss of one of the most wonderful and caring men in the world, we have also had incredibly great times, Do you know how proud and happy Keith would be if he could see Tree Hill right now, if he could see his family?" she said it as Whitey smiled and looked forward but she still continued "So come and be a part of what you and Keith helped to create, he would want that" she said tapping his arm and opening the car door as Whitey did the same, As they walked over the other boys other than Lucas and Nathan walked off the court and got beers from the cooler and stood next to their better halves, for some reason it was like an unwritten rule that Lucas and Nathan had to have a one on one match to show how far they had come throughout this all, throughout their lives. Whitey sat down next to Mouth as Haley took a seat next to Julian who smiled at her before they both turned to face the court. Nathan looked back at his gorgeous wife, who smiled and watched intently and then to his family and friends who did the same, while his life had progressed and those around him lives had certainly progressed he still felt as though he was right back on the night they had graduated, one difference was thankfully his blonde brother had cut his floppy hair.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want you to hurt your back" Nathan said with a laugh as his brother dribbled the ball in front of them.

"Oh Baby Brother Bring it on" he said as everyone around them cheered.

X-x-x-x-x-x

The group as a whole car pooled back to Nathan and Haley's house as they were the only ones with no kids at home, and they had an incredibly large house, so the music was cranked up and copious amounts of alcohol were consumed, while people danced and continued to catch up on everything from family to crappy jokes or stories from the past, it wasn't like the group itself usually drank a lot, they were just in great company and in trusted company, and kid free for an evening so if they were going to let their hair down and get a little wasted.

Poor Haley couldn't drink but that didn't mean she wasn't having fun but her pregnancy also made her very tired so she snuck off to bed while the party was still pumping downstairs, she sat wrapped in the covers when her bedroom door opened and the familiar face walked in and flopped down on the bed, she laughed and then ran her fingers through his hair "So much for staying sympathetically sober" she said as he tilted his head upwards

"What are you talking about, I'm completely sober" he said before hiccupping causing Haley to burst into laughter.

X-x-x-x-x-x

"P. Sawyer what are you doing?" Brook asked stepping over sleeping bodies that lay on Haley and Nathans living room floor, they all knew that they were too drunk to drive home and for some reason even though there were a lot of spare bedrooms the had all Ker plunked onto the floor with whatever blankets and pillows and bodies they could find.

"Shh" Peyton said with a laugh as she turned to her best friend with a finger pressed in the middle of her pursed lips.

"What are you doing?" Brooke whispered across to her as Peyton stood still and gestured her with on hand forward before Brooke walked over and clasped her hand

"I'm looking for my man" she said peering at the faces of the people on the floor trying to find Lucas in the mass of people, Brooke all of a sudden took her hand back from Peyton and started looking around too.

"Speaking of our men, where is my man?" she asked as her and Peyton both did the same thing and looked around the room

"Found them" Peyton accidently said louder than she intended causing some of the people on the floor to squirm

"Found them? Together?" she said as she walked over watching as her friend laughed and got out her phone, Brooke walked past the couch and stood where Peyton stood, she let out a laugh at the sight in front of her and got her phone out also to take a picture, Lucas and Julian were lying together on the floor spooning and fast asleep. "Well since they have traded us in for newer models maybe we should be each other's snuggle buddies" she said as Peyton nodded and lead Brooke up the hallway thankful for the fact that she could get a good night sleep because the bed that Haley and Nathan had provided was still empty, she jumped onto the bed and Brooke lay down next to her

"How are you doing B. Davis?" Peyton asked turning her head to face her best friend, she hadn't seen her in person since the day Brooke told her that she couldn't have kids, they just hadn't had a chance to catch up since then other than brief phone calls, letters and text messages plus the occasional Skype calls.

"Yeah I'm pretty amazing actually, the boys are great, little bit of a handful but fantastic and Julian is so fantastic with them, it's everything I wished for P. Sawyer, is you're like everything you ever wished for?"

"Yeah it is" she said with a smile "my little family is pretty amazing"

"Last time we were like this you told me that you and Luke were thinking of having another baby, how is that going?"

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone" she said holding out her pinkie to her best friend "We have this surrogate named Alexis and on the way to the airport she called and told us she is pregnant. WE'RE HAVING A BABY" Peyton said with a scream as Brooke did the same before hugging for a long moment, they unembraced and went to lean back when they spotted Mouth in the door way.

"Mouth get your bum over here" Brooke yelled as she and Peyton patted the bed between them and he quickly jumped between them. They all linked arms and fell backwards onto the bed.

X-x-x-x-x-x

Haley's blonde hair rested on her back as the sun shone down on her, the three kids ran ahead of her and into the house, she walked in and lifted her sunglasses off her eyes and onto her head, she smiled as she walked into the room, she could smell the severity of the hangovers that would be present today. Her floor was a lot clearer than it was when she had left that morning to go and pick up the kids, now the floor was clear and the house was pretty silent, Haley walked past the couch where Lucas lay practically comatose, she laughed as she thought to herself that she never would have imagined that she was see this more than three times in her lifetime, she then walked towards the kitchen throwing her bag onto the bench and then let out a laugh

"Please don't laugh so loud" the dull voice said upwards, Peyton Sawyer the ravishingly gorgeous blonde was lying on the kitchen floor in her Pyjamas

"Why are you down there?" Haley asked with a smile as she leant over the bench to look at the hung over woman.

"The floor is cold down here and its sort of dark" she said as Haley continued to laugh, crossing behind the bench and sitting down on the floor next to her sister in law, she lay down with her like they had when Peyton was pregnant with Sawyer and on bed rest, arms linked and starring up at the roof, they were alerted by a cough above them and looked up, Brooke was standing with her sunglasses on with coffee in her hands, she sat down next to the girls who sat up and leaned against cabinets as Brooke passed them drinks.

"You do know that the girls are giving Lucas a makeover don't you" Brooke said as Peyton and Haley quickly scrambled around the corner to get a look, as they went to head back they heard mammoth male laughter and scrambled back to the corner, looking up to Jake Jagielski who was crippled over in laughter towards Lucas' fantastic makeover. He saw them and smiled before walking over and sitting down with them, for at least an hour they sat on the floor talking about their lives since Jake had left for Savannah, a lot of this stuff had been covered in the previous night but a lot of it couldn't be remembered.

"Well" he said beginning to stand up as all three sets of eyes looked at him "I have to head back but I would really like to say goodbye to Nathan, where is he?" he said as Haley was helped by the bench and Brooke to stand up

"Come with me" she said taking his head and leading him out the back patio doors, they walked out and both Haley and Jake laughed as they looked into the pool where Nathan was lying in the pool on a Lillo with his sunglasses on not making a single move.

"Is he dead?" Jake said with a laugh

X-x-x-x-x-x

This is the end of the story, I know the last chapter was a little short but I felt as though it needed to be wrapped up, I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
